Electric fireplaces having the structural appearance of a conventional fireplace and containing mechanisms for simulating the appearance of a fire and producing heat electrically have been gaining popularity over the last several years. Conventionally, electric fireplaces are constructed so that operational components such as flame simulators and hot air generators can be serviced or repaired only from behind. As a result, such fireplaces cannot be mounted permanently in a building wall without creating significant servicing difficulties.